<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New World by ladydragon76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731106">New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76'>ladydragon76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Prompt - "What makes you say that?" (3 dice)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>'Verse:</b> IDW<br/><b>Series:</b> Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Characters:</b> Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Whirl<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Notes:</b> Write and Jabber with prompts and dice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have my concerns about this mission," Ultra Magnus said as he strode after Rodimus and Whirl.  It'd have been funnier if he wasn't so tall.  Long legs ate up more distance than Rodimus' fast pace could escape without actually breaking into a run.</p>
<p>"What makes you say that?" Rodimus asked, sleek little legs hurrying along.</p>
<p>Whirl kept up easily himself, and agreed.  "Yeah!  What makes you say that?  Ain't you got no faith in us?"</p>
<p>"Your grammar is atrocious," Magnus said to Whirl with a frown.  "And this is not a matter of 'faith'.  This is a whole new universe.  We know very little about that planet.  Whirl is a known element of chaos, and taking so few others into such an alien landscape is dangerous at best."</p>
<p>"Hey!  I resemble that remark!"</p>
<p>"Yes.  I know.  That is why I said it," Magnus replied, and Whirl thought that might've been a real touch of sass in his tone.</p>
<p>"Ok, look."  Rodimus stopped and spun around so quickly that Magnus nearly stepped on him.  "It is dangerous, but we're looking for a place to create a settlement, so that involves risk.  Yeah, of course I'm taking my loosest cannon with me.  Whirl's great in situations like this.  But I'm also taking Drift and Perceptor and Nautica.  That's four former Wreckers and only one civilian- who, I might add, has a good instinct for self-preservation and has proven handy in a fight.  We will be fine, Mags.  Promise."</p>
<p>Ultra Magnus was quiet a moment, but then he gave a short bit of a nod.  "Of course, captain."</p>
<p>Rodimus reached up an patted Magnus' chest plating.  "I know you worry, big mech, but I <i>will</i> actually be careful.  Come on, Whirl, they're waiting."</p>
<p>Whirl cast a glance back and gave Magnus a wave, a bit surprised when he got one in return.</p>
<p>"He's just worried for us," Rodimus said quietly, and Whirl thought he might be right on that.  "You watch our afts, Whirl.  I know we'll all come back fine."</p>
<p>"Damn fraggin' skippy we will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out <a href="https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html">my post here on DW</a> for more info on me and what I'm up to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>